


I'll Always Come for You

by lilrenthefox



Category: Justified
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox
Summary: Raylan and Tim go to follow up on a witness at the hospital and are met by gunman looking to take her out. Tim manages to get the witness to safety but Raylan served as a distraction, Tim goes back for him finding him in the hands of the gunmen who are now desperate to avoid the law on their way out. Can he convince them to make a deal? !hurt Raylan/Tim comforts COMPLETED





	1. Witness Protection

Ch 1 Witness Protection

Raylan closed his notepad and got up," Well thank you ma'am," he smiled and Tim rolled his eyes. Raylan had this effect on women, he glanced back at their witness who was now blushing and had forgotten that a cartel's hitman had roughed her up not a few hours ago. Raylan and Tim had burst in as the man was about to really start laying into her.

"If you think of anything else that could help us, here's our cards," Tim put their cards on the bedside table and nodded his goodbye," hope you feel better."

"Thank you Marshals," Karen smiled like a school girl, even with her face swollen and a bandage wrapped around her head.

The door clicked closed behind them as they started down the hallway," New druglord in town?" Tim wondered aloud.

"Well Boyd took over the meth business and the pot business," he adjusted his hat," and there's no cocaine in circulation."

Tim had always hated hospitals, the way they smelled, the way the staff scurried about down the halls and...he grabbed Raylan's arm above the elbow. His partner hadn't noticed yet, the hall was clearing and Raylan had kept walking. Tim didn't know what was going on, but something was definitely off about him. The job had taken its toll on him and whatever was going on in his personal life had him distracted, that and the fact that he'd been shot and had lost some of his confidence on a cross draw. Instead of his injuries giving him the kind of PTSD that made a man jumpy and nervous, Raylan was complacent and fearless. Almost like he thought nothing could kill him now.

"Tim, why are you...?" he stopped when he saw the man's expression, his hand instinctively went to his gun and unsnapped his holster.

Tim turned and scanned the hallway, the elevator wasn't far," Raylan," he whispered and motioned to it. Raylan nodded, he slid his gun out of his holster and hugged the wall opposite Tim. Hallways were the worst places to get into gunfights, nowhere to run or find cover. Tim dipped into one of the rooms to clear it, an older man slept on the bed amidst machines that beeped softly. He checked the closet and headed for the bathroom,' Nothing here, next room,' he gave the old man a glance and hoped they could get out of this without any complications.

Raylan saw Tim clearing rooms and followed suit until they reached the end of the hallway, it intersected with elevators making a T-shape with adjacent hallways leading to the other wings. Raylan apologized to the patients who were awake as he cleared the rooms one by one, it was difficult and went against all of his training to step into a room without pointing his gun but he didn't want to frighten sick people unnecessarily. When they reached the end of the hallway they had a silent conversation, Tim would take the hallway on his side and Raylan would take the other one. Tim nodded and the two looked around their corners, guns up. A woman screamed, a nurse from the look of her uniform, at the sight of Raylan's gun. The hallway suddenly came alive, staff running and yelling and carts overturning. Raylan stood up and tried to make sense of the chaos down his end of the hallway, he turned and looked behind him and saw Tim was making his way through to check further down.

It wasn't a good idea to split up, but given the circumstances Tim didn't see they had a choice. He ran through the crowd of people that were now flocking to the elevator to try and see back down towards their battered witness. Gunfire cracked through the air, Tim slammed his back to the wall and tried to find where it was coming from. He wondered if Raylan had found the cartel's men, a calm coldness spread through him as he looked around for that famous hat. People were pushing each other and fighting to get to the elevators, he couldn't see. More gunshots, Tim hoped Raylan had the sense to leave one of the guys alive. He ran the other way to check on the witness.

Raylan hit the floor as gunshots echoed through the small space, he rolled onto his back to try and get a look at who was shooting. His ears rang with a high pitched whine and he pointed his Glock in front of him, People were still scrambling past him, a man tripped over his foot and fell to his knee. As he tried to regain his footing he knocked the pistol from Raylan's hands, it clattered to the floor but Raylan never heard it. He grabbed it and put it back in its holster, until these terrified bystanders were out of his way he couldn't risk a bullet hitting one of them. He saw Tim headed back for Theresa and crawled to the clear part of the hall to meet him.

Tim found the witness, Theresa was crying and shaking," It's going to be okay," he flashed her a smile," I'm going to get you out of here," he unhooked the central line from the port on her forearm and lead her down the hall away from the gunshots. Raylan was outside the door, gun drawn again and pointed towards the elevators.

"We'll have to take the stairs," Tim put a second hospital gown around Theresa's shoulders to preserve her modesty.

"I'm right behind you," Raylan still had his Glock pointed at the elevators when Tim and Theresa started down the stairs. He was about to turn to follow them when the people who were half killing each other trying to escape via the elevators noticed him and the stairs sign. He advanced down the hallway, gun still up as a few panicked staff and family members still ran towards him,” U.S. Marshal,” he called to them,” take the stairs and get to the lobby!” He held the door for a few of them and called down to Tim,” Go! I’m coming,” Tim heard footsteps following him down the stairs and looked up, he was surprised he didn’t see his partner but civilians. He saw Raylan in the doorway directing them and hurried for the lobby. When he got there he scanned the crowd for his friend’s cowboy hat. Chills spiked through him as he realized Raylan wasn’t there.

“Good job, Gutterson,” Art clapped a hand on his back,” she’s the only thing that stands between us and whoever this new drug lord is.”

“Raylan,” if he’d heard what Art said he didn’t respond to it.

“Where’s Raylan?” Art asked.

“He was getting civilians to the stairs,” Tim felt the blood drain from his face,” he said he was right behind me.”

“He’s probably getting more people to safety, or he’s shot the perps and I’ll have a mountain of paperwork on my desk,” he added the last part under his breath as Tim sifted through the growing mass of people who had managed to evacuate.

”I’m going back for Raylan," he yelled as Theresa was lead to an ambulance. It wasn't even a thought or a request, more him telling Art what he was doing.

"Tim!" Art yelled back," no you're not, he's a big boy he can take care of himself. The gunmen have hostages and no telling what will happen if any more cops go in there."

“Hostages?!” Tim whirled around to face Art.

“Yes, hostages,” Art had a radio in his hand.

“Do they have Raylan?”

“I don’t think they know he’s still there, these aren’t Crowder’s guys as far as we know so they might not know who he is,” static on the radio.

“Whoever they are they’re not talking much,” an officer Tim didn’t recognize approached them,” they’ve got hostages and they want a chopper and a guarantee they can leave without pursuit or they’re going to start killing them off. They want your witness too.”

“None of that is happe…”

“Do they have a man in a tan cowboy hat?” Tim interrupted him.

“I have snipers posted in the buildings surrounding the hospital but they haven’t been stupid enough to show…”

“Do they have a man in a tan cowboy hat?!” Tim repeated, his voice raised and harsher this time.

“Well, I didn’t ask them for a list of names!” The other officer put some sarcasm in his voice and brushed Tim aside, turning back to Art.

“That’s my partner,” Tim grabbed his sleeve aggressively.

“Look, man I’m sorry I don’t know any more than you do!”

“I’m going after Raylan,” Tim turned and strode to Raylan’s squad car, he popped the trunk and started taking out his duffle bag.

"Tim, I'm giving you an order!" Art caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I left him!" Tim shouted back,” Where I come from you don’t leave your friends behind,” he looked defeated.

“If you go in now, those guys might figure out who he is if they haven’t already and kill him,” Art’s heart went out to the man but he was firm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Sniper

Raylan directed all of the frantic people in the hallway to the stairs, on his way he saw a nurses’ station,’ I wonder if I can put the hospital in lockdown mode, if there is such a thing,’ he looked at all the buttons on a switchboard on the desk searching for a way to lock the doors. Nothing.

“Stop!” A man shouted from the other direction, footsteps at a dead run were coming his way. He drew his gun and was about to step out to see what was going on when he heard a crack and a young man fell into his arms. He dropped his gun and caught him, blonde hair spiked up with the same hair gel that Raylan used hit him in the face. He felt his teeth clack together as they both fell, blood trickling out of a hole in the man’s shoulder. Raylan found it funny the details that he noticed when his world slowed down, like the hair gel in this boy’s hair. Looking at him as they both fell he realized it was just a kid compared to him, couldn’t have been more than twenty five. Then the screaming started, this kid wasn’t accustomed to being this frightened and started trying to get up immediately. Raylan tried to look over his shoulder to see the shooter but   
the boy was running on pure adrenaline and elbowed him as he tried to clamber over him.

As the kid trampled over him, he could finally see a figure coming down the hallway after them. His eyes watered as blood dripped from his nose and he couldn’t make out details of whoever was advancing on him. He fumbled the floor for his gun and rolled to his side to look for it, the footsteps got closer and he realized the kid had kicked his gun under the counter and it was laying in the nurses’ station. Shit. His vision cleared as he wiped his eyes and he saw a burly man running at him with a rifle. Double shit. He got to his knees and scrambled for the gun, praying he could get to it before this man figured out he had it to begin with.

“Don’t move!” The man shouted, the boy had almost made it to the stairs door. Raylan saw the man raise his rifle and forgot about going for his gun, he got to his feet and jumped at the gunman to tackle him. The air vibrated with the force of the shot, he felt the gunman’s body slam into his and then hit the floor again. Raylan almost blacked out as his head slammed into the tiles, at first he couldn’t tell if he’d been shot or if he’d simply gotten the wind knocked out of him. The man atop him straddled his belly and pulled a pistol from the back of his pants, aiming at the kid. Raylan grabbed the slide of the firearm and pulled it down towards him, the bang was almost deafening as the gun discharged. The slide slipping out of his grip on its way down, his hand was wet and he silently prayed it was from sweat. This time he felt a bullet rip into his side and he yelled as he willed his adrenaline to kick in and give him the strength to fight back. Raylan pulled his knee up and reached for his backup, trying to keep the man on top of him at bay. The man laughed and jerked the gun out of his grasp, he pressed it to Raylan’s forehead just as he pulled the trigger on his backup. He saw the blood and was sure he’d at least hit the man, twisting his wrist in such an awkward position he wasn’t even sure he could hit him from that angle.  
The man cursed and dropped his gun as he clutched his shoulder and fell off of Raylan who got to an elbow and finished the job, putting two bullets in his chest. He returned his baby Glock to its holster on his leg and started to get up. Pain radiated through his chest but he didn’t think anything vital had been hit. He looked behind him at the young man who’d been hit in the shoulder,” Deputy U.S. Marshal Raylan Givens,” he said painfully as he got to his knees,” are you okay?”

“Gavin Trammell,” Raylan knew that look, shell shock. Gavin probably didn’t even remember being shot.

“You need to get out of here, Gavin,” Raylan reached for his hat and got to his feet.

“You’re bleeding, man,” Gavin’s eyes were glazed over, lights were on but no one was home just as Raylan had suspected.

“I’m going to get some gauze and patch myself up, you need to go down those stairs and get to the medics in the lobby,” he went back into the nurses’ station and picked up his other Glock.

“Hey, do you need some help?”

“No kid, get out of here before more bad men with guns show up,” he sat on the counter and popped open one of the packets, he slipped a glove on his right hand,’ This’ll probably hurt,’ he put part of his sport coat’s collar between his teeth and shoved gauze into the bullet hole. He bit down hard to keep from yelling every curse word he knew, and some more he’d heard Tim make up. He’d been shot before,’ No big deal,’ he told himself,’ just part of the job,’ the wound was packed pretty well, he threw the empty packets in the trash with the glove and reached for his Glock. He thanked God the bullet hadn’t done more damage and holstered his gun.

“You one of them?” Gavin was still standing there bug eyed.

“If I was one of the bad guys don’t you think I’d have shot you by now?” He didn’t know if reason would work but it might snap Gavin out of it,” You need to get out of here before they find you.”

“Yeah,” Gavin put his hand to his face, he recoiled when he saw blood,” What happened?” He started checking himself over frantically,” I got shot?!”

“Shhh, Gavin calm down,” Raylan looked down the hallway, he had to get this kid to calm down before anyone discovered them. He tried to help Gavin to the door, but he was freaking out now. Raylan put his badge inside the waistband of his jeans, maybe he could get the drop on whoever was coming. He switched his gun to his back, he wasn’t very experienced drawing from his back but it would have to do for now. Gavin was fighting and screaming and claiming that Raylan shot him,’ Guy’s in shock,’ Raylan tried keeping him still and talking to him, but Gavin elbowed him in the chest and he dropped to his knees,” Wait,” he knew the whole word didn’t come out and even if it did Gavin couldn’t hear it.

Three men stepped around the corner by the elevators,’ Shit,’ this is what he was afraid of. 

Gavin had the sense to turn and run away from them and back towards Raylan, but it was probably too late now,” You run, we shoot!” One of the men called.

Raylan stood as best he could and put his hands up, his left hand wouldn’t go up as far and it pulled his chest a little tight to move it but it was better than being shot again. Another gunshot, Gavin jerked as a bullet tore through his leg. Gavin was only a few feet away at this point, he grabbed onto Raylan and it took everything he had to keep his balance enough to lower the boy to the floor,” You’re okay,” he didn’t know if he could hear him,” I got ya,” he looked up at the gunmen.

“I told your friend to stop,” a skinny man pointed a rifle. His two accomplices followed, one with a shotgun and the other with a pistol. As they approached, Raylan wondered if he could get to either of his guns in time to kill all three and save Gavin. He decided to chance it, he rolled putting Gavin at his back to shield him in case the men shot back and pulled the gun from his back. The motion was awkward and he was slowed by Gavin’s movement against him, the gunmen were on them, he raised the Glock and fired hitting the skinny man in the chest. He blinked in surprise when the man didn’t drop. Instead he rushed Raylan and kicked his gun away from him,” Nice try, I’m guessing you’re either security or one of the detectives protecting Karen,” he pulled his shirt up,” Bulletproof vest,” he knocked on his chest where Raylan had shot him.  
Fight or flight kicked in and Raylan pulled his knees to his chest and grabbed for the man’s ankles, he kicked hard and the man fell. The others jumped on him, he did his best but three on one was hardly fair. The man with the shotgun hit him in the face with the stock, he saw stars. The barrel of a rifle so close it was almost poking him in the nose when his vision focused,” No,” the first man said,” don’t kill him, he might be our ticket out of here.”

“We already got hostages, Arnold,” said the man with the pistol,” just kill these two on principle, besides this one had a gun,” he picked up Raylan’s Glock.

‘Hostages?’ Raylan let the gravity of the situation sink in, he licked his lips and tasted blood,” Let them go then,” his voice hoarse and cracked.

“Why would we do that?” Arnold asked.

“Take me instead, let them go and Art will get you and your boys out of here. You haven’t killed anyone yet have you?” Arnold shook his head,” Okay then, so far the only crime you’ve committed is shooting me and Gavin here,” Gavin was clutching his leg and crying as softly as he could,” let him go get some medical attention and you won’t be charged for a murder and they might let you and your friends leave here.”

“How you know this? You a cop?” Raylan decided this would be a good time to lie and shook his head,” I call my boss,” the man’s accent was thick but Raylan couldn’t quite place it, Arnold motioned for the other two to watch them and pulled out a cell phone. He spoke quietly in another language that Raylan thought might be Russian or German and then hung up,” Fine, we let him go and take you.”

“He can’t walk,” Raylan felt his confidence returning,” someone’s gonna have to come up here and get him.”

“No, no cops,” anger flashed in Arnold’s eyes.

“Have them send my boss then,” Raylan went to his calm place and tried to focus, adrenaline pounding in his ears,” he’s an old man and rides the desk for a living, he sends me out to do all the leg work. His name’s Art.”

“If you’re no cop, what are you?”

“A lawyer,” Raylan lied again.

“But you carry a gun?”

“Concealed and I’d rather no one knew that.”

This seemed to pacify the man,“ How do I contact this, Art?”

“I can give you my cell phone,” Raylan put his hands palms up towards the men,” I’m going to reach into my coat pocket and get my phone and dial his number.”

“Slowly or we shoot both of you.”

“You got it boss man,” Raylan reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, he held it up and dialed Art’s cell.

“Speakerphone,” Arnold ordered,” You don’t talk unless we tell you to,” Raylan nodded and handed him the phone.

“I want eyes on that building,” Art was barking orders on the ground outside,” those snipers need to stay out of sight and let us know what they see.”

Tim was putting on his bulletproof vest and loading extra magazines for his AR15 to put on his belt. His old training was kicking in from his days in the field of some God-forsaken country, laying on his belly with a .50 caliber sniper rifle taking out whoever his boss told him. He threw his shotgun over his shoulder and made one last check of his gear, grabbing his small medkit and clipping it to the belt loops on his back in case Raylan was hurt.

The same officer who’d gotten snappy with him shook his arm,” Your boss said he has the gunman on Raylan’s cell,” Tim followed him at a run until they found Art.

“So Raylan is alive?” Art was asking whoever was on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, he says you’re his boss. Says to call you, have someone come get this boy he’s with.”

“What boy?” Art held up a hand.

“A boy who got hit by stray bullet in the leg,” Tim searches the languages he knows and guesses this man is Russian,” Send one man, no guns or we kill them both.”

“How do we know they’re alive?”

“Say something,” there’s static on the phone,” Art?” Raylan’s voice, relief washes over Tim.

“You okay Raylan?”

“I’m a little banged up, bullet grazed me but I’m okay.”

“You hear him, now send one man to get this boy,” Arnold is back on the phone.

“I’d like them back so they can be seen to.”

“I want an armored truck and that bitch he was here to talk to.”

“No can do on giving you someone,” Art rubbed his head,” but I can save you from serious charges since you have both of those men alive.”

“Cowboy stays until we get our truck,” Tim ran his fingers through his hair, there was no way they’d give these men an armored truck.

“I need to get both of them back if they’re injured,” Art bit his lip,” If they die you’re never going to get a truck and it could take awhile to get one here anyway.”

“No deal, we keep both,” Arnold raised his voice,” we get truck you get them back.”

“I need to know they’ll be safe,” Art was trying,” you’ll get your truck as long as they’re both alive and safe.”

“I get truck, no one gets hurt,” the phone hung up.

“I’m going after them,” Tim was firm.

“If they see a cop walk in there, they’ll kill all of you,” Art put a hand on Tim’s chest,” I know it’s hard, son, but you need to stay here.”

“Raylan’s been hit,” Art could see Tim was fighting to obey him,” Make the call, get these guys a truck,” he walked away to collect himself.

“The good news is, they haven’t found his badge,” Art reassured him,” no one up there knows he’s a cop yet.”

An hour passed, Art made phone calls to every armored truck company listed while Tim went out of his mind. Rachel tried to console him but he just sat and stared at his cell phone, praying Raylan could text him but knowing the men had taken his phone.

Arnold jerked Raylan to his feet and shoved him towards the stairs,” We go up.”

“Gavin there’s not gonna make it up those stairs,” he pointed out.

“Just kill him then, make an example and the cops will get us out of here,” Raylan had learned the man with the shotgun’s name was Trey.

“More hostages is better,” Arnold spoke in broken English that sometimes sounded right and sometimes sounded just awful,” We take elevator.”

Raylan let Gavin lean on him and helped him to the elevator,” We’re gonna be okay, just keep quiet,” he whispered, Gavin nodded limping alongside him.

Raylan was glad he’d tucked his badge into the inside of his jeans, the elevator went up to the third floor and stopped. The men lead him to a conference room with about twenty other people, everyone looked unscathed and Raylan breathed a sigh of relief. Someone recognized Gavin and he slumped to the floor beside them, a few of the staff started tending to his leg. Arnold motioned for Raylan to sit with them,” If he dies you’ll never get out of here,” he told him again,” Best to send him…”

“Quiet,” Arnold backhanded him, Raylan stumbled and his back hit the wall. His jacket came open as he tried to catch himself and Arnold grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet,” You have other guns?”

“You took my Glock,” Raylan coughed and resisted the urge to grab for his throat as his tie got tighter.

“Search him,” Arnold’s phone rang and Trey walked over.

“Hands on wall,” he barked and pointed his gun.

‘Shit,’ Raylan swallowed hard and put his hands on the wall.

Trey patted him down and just as Raylan suspected he found his ankle holster,” You say no more guns!” He hit Raylan in the back with the shotgun,” Take off your coat! Do it now!” Raylan shrugged and managed to get his right arm out of his jacket, he gingerly pulled the left sleeve down. Trey was rough and slammed his head into the wall in front of him,” Don’t move,” he growled. He ran his hands along Raylan’s arms and back, when he got to his sides Raylan curled to protect his ribs where he’d been shot and the man kneed him in between his shoulder blades. He grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him onto his back. Trey held the Glock up for Arnold to see,” Arnold, found this on his leg.”

“What’s a lawyer doing with a backup?” This man sounded more American, but Raylan couldn’t see him.

Arnold grabbed Raylan’s shirt and lifted him to his feet, as he did Raylan’s shirt came untucked. Arnold hit him in the jaw but held his shirt so he didn’t fall, blows came one after another until Raylan was sure he’d black out any minute,” Wait Arnold!” Trey grabbed the man’s arm before he could hit Raylan again,” He lied, he is police!”

“What?” Arnold took the badge and studied it without dropping Raylan,” He is not just police, he is Marshal.”

‘I’m dead,’ Raylan accepted it, there was no way he was getting out of here alive now


	3. Cowboy

Ch 3 Cowboy

Tim paced and was visibly twitching he was so anxious, he kept staring at the windows of the hospital. Art's phone rang and he jumped, Art waved a hand and he nodded as he answered," Art Mullen," he put the phone on speaker.

"Was wondering why you so interested in cowboy," the thick accented man was back," he is marshal," Tim felt like he'd been punched in the stomach," New deal," the man continued," you send us a helicopter or he dies."

"Let me talk to him," Art sighed.

"Talk," Arnold shoved the phone at Raylan's face. Raylan shook his head, Arnold hit him again," I said talk!"

"Is he okay?" Art pressed.

"He is fine, he refuses to talk."

"Unless I can hear his voice we don't have a deal," Art rubbed his temples.

"You see big glass window on hotel side?"

"Yes, we're down here by the Hilton," Art replied.

"We bring him there and show you since he won't talk," static and rustling," we call back when you see him," the phone beeped.

The minutes crawled by like hours as they waited for a sign that Raylan was still alive, Tim was livid," You need to let me go get him."

Raylan struggled, but he was dazed and Arnold was strong. Sizing him up he had a good fifty pounds on Raylan at least and, more importantly, a gun. Specifically, Raylan's gun," Why you no talk?" Arnold elbowed him in the back," I have gun, you walk! Answer me!" Raylan's chest stung like he'd been stabbed and he fell.

"You and I both know how this goes," he choked on his words," they're not letting you out of here and you're going to kill me."

Arnold grabbed his tie again," Maybe, but they watch you suffer first," he pulled and dragged Raylan down the hall.

Rachel put her arm around Tim's shoulders, he tried to shrug her off," I thought he was behind me," he kept saying.

"Raylan made a decision," she held him fast," you know how he is. There was nothing you could do."

"I could have waited on him."

Art's phone rang," Art Mullen."

"Since cowboy won't talk, but you shoot and we kill everyone."

"My men are standing down," Art assured him.

Tim's heart stopped as Raylan hit the glass, he lay still and didn't move. Arnold was shouting at him to get to his knees. Tim knew what he was doing,' He thinks if we can't confirm he's alive they won't have a deal and we can go in; or he wants us to see who's got him,' Tim licked his lips, his palms cold and clammy. The phone rustled and cut out a little, Arnold showed himself,' Good job, Raylan,' the man grabbed the back of Raylan's hair and pressed his face to the glass.

"You see?" He said into the phone," Marshal's alive."

"Raylan?" Art reached out.

"Art," Raylan's voice was weak, Tim covered his mouth to keep from shouting back to him.

"Raylan, are you okay?" Art gripped his phone so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"He made a mistake," Raylan struggled to keep his footing.

"What?" Arnold leaned around to look at his face and Raylan dropped to his knees and tackled him.

"Do we have a shot?" Art yelled into the radio.

A few seconds passed, then," I'm afraid I'll hit the marshal."

Raylan struggled with Arnold, who slammed him into the glass again. The air left his lungs and his vision blurred, but Arnold had made a huge mistake. He'd come alone. Raylan kneed him in the stomach and slid his foot behind the man's calf, bracing on the wall he kicked Arnold's knee as hard as he could. He felt a satisfying crunch as the knee shattered and buckled, Arnold screamed. Raylan fought with him over the rifle and Tim's heart soared as he won," Art!" He yelled into his phone, scrambling for the stairs.

"We're here Raylan!" Art's chest hurt.

"Stairs," he was breathing heavily, a loud crack followed by several more and silence.

"RAYLAN!" Tim sprinted for the doors, pushing past anyone in his way. His heart pounded as he reached the door to the stairs and tried to control himself as he ran up,' God dammit, Raylan,' he cursed,' I hope you killed that bastard,' he saw the sign for the third floor,' he better hope you killed him too.'

Raylan crawled towards the nearest room, maybe he could lock the door and be safe for awhile until someone came to get him. He clutched his cell phone and dialed Tim, he picked up and sounded out of breath," I'm coming, Raylan."

"T-tim, conf-frnce…" he rolled into the conference room and kicked the door closed.

"Conference room, I got you," Tim's footsteps echoed in the stairwell," I'm almost there, just hold on."

"Gunman, th…" he coughed, Arnold had hit something important.

"I'll find you, Raylan, I'm on the fifth floor. Just sit tight," Tim hung up and opened the door to the fifth floor. He made sure the hallway was cleared and started towards the large window, he felt a chill as he saw the blood. The large man lay dead on the floor,' Good job, Raylan,' at least he'd killed his assailant.

He followed the blood and saw it lead into a conference room, he opened the door and went inside. He almost forgot to close it behind him when he saw Raylan on the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

"Raylan?" He dropped to his knees,' Please be alive, please be alive.'

"T-tim?"

"Yeah, I got you," he pulled the med kit off his back and was thankful he'd come prepared.

"Gunmen…th-third…"

"Stop," Tim loosened Raylan's tie and unbuttoned his shirt,' Where's he hit?' He peeled the black shirt away from his friend's body, blood making it cling to him. He saw where Raylan had taped gauze over part of his chest. He pulled his knife out of its sheath," Where are you hit?" He asked," Just point."

"Gunmen," Raylan was insistent.

"He's dead, Ray," Tim pulled the other side of his shirt away and Raylan winced.

"T-tim, third floor," Raylan rolled into him and tried to sit up.

"They're on the third floor?" Tim pulled out his cell phone, Raylan nodded," Okay, Ray, just relax, I'm sending for help."

"Tim where are you?" Art asked the question even though he already knew the answer.

"I found him," Tim put the phone on speaker and set it down," he's in bad shape, Art. He said there's guys with guns on the third floor, we're on the fifth."

"There are seven floors in that hospital," Art replied," I can have some guys come get you two with a chopper. It'll take a few hours."

"He doesn't have a few hours," Tim hissed.

"Can you find a nurses' station and see if you can get some supplies to keep him stable until we can get there?"

"Do you know where one is?"

"I've got the blueprints of the hospital right here, there's one down the next hallway."

"Okay, let me see if I can get him on his feet," Tim turned off speakerphone and put the phone against his shoulder," Raylan," he shook him gently," Ray? There's supplies to help you not far from here."

"Mmmkay," Tim was trying to help him sit up, he couldn't remember the last time he'd hurt this badly. He got about halfway up and pain exploded through him, he yelled and Tim covered his mouth.

"Shhhh," Raylan nodded and he took his hand away," If you can't walk I'll carry you," his friend's breathing was labored," Just try not to scream, once I pick you up it'll get easier for you."

"It's the next intersection take a left and there's a station there. Should be stocked up," Art's voice came through the phone.

"I'm hanging up for now until I get him there," Tim told him," I can't put you on speakerphone in case they're looking for us."

"Understood. Tim, take care of him."

"I am, sir," he hung up the phone and turned back to Raylan," This is the easiest way I know to get you there," he draped Raylan's arm over his," Ready?" Raylan grunted and he pulled him into a fireman's carry as he stood up. Raylan grabbed his vest and held on, using his grip to stifle another yell," Not far now, can you shoot?" He held up his service weapon and Raylan took it,' Good sign,' Tim smiled a little.


	4. GSW

Ch4 GSW

He opened the door and peeked around the corner, it was clear. Tim tried to ignore the trickle of blood that was running down his back from Raylan's wounds. He walked as quietly as he could down the hall to the intersection, again he peeked around the corner and couldn't believe their luck. Clear again. He saw the nurses' station and had hope of him saving his partner, he walked in and closed the door behind him locking it. He looked around for the best place to put Raylan and saw two adjacent rooms, he glanced inside and saw one was a procedure room. He nudged the door open with his boot and then closed it behind them," Ray?"

"S-still here," Raylan's drawl was more noticeable.

"Gonna put you down here," he lowered Raylan onto the stretcher bed. Raylan curled up, his eyes closed tightly and his jaw set to cope with the movement. Tim searched the cabinets, finding gloves, gauze, suture kits, forceps, and a wide variety of things he hoped he wouldn't need. He grabbed an IV kit and a bag of fluids," Raylan, hey hold still for me," he rolled him onto his back, he gripped his wrist and used his knife to cut away Raylan's sleeve," There's got to be some sedatives in here, I'm going to get some fluids in you and look for them," Raylan nodded and tried to relax. Tim wiped down his forearm with an alcohol prep and palpated for a good vein,' Just like riding a bike,' he found one and popped the cap off of a needle," Little stick," he slid the cannula into the vein, holding it in place he drew back on the syringe and saw a tinge of blood. He taped the IV in place and hooked up the bag of fluids," Going to feel cold," he told his friend.

He cut the other sleeve away and peeled Raylan's shirt away from his body again, the bandage Raylan had taped over his ribs was soaking through with blood and a second gunshot wound in his side had a steady trickle as well. He put on a pair of gloves," Did they go all the way through?"

"Don't know," Raylan tensed as Tim touched the area.

"I'm going to put something over this to stop the bleeding, then I'm getting you some drugs," he put gauze over the wound and pushed some inside," Hold pressure," he put Raylan's hand on top of the gauze," I'm going to the supply closet, maybe they have drugs there," he opened the door and peered out.

"T-tim," Raylan picked his head up," N-no."

"Ray, I'm coming right back. It's three feet away, lay still and hold pressure on that wound," he didn't bother to close the door behind him, if anyone found them they were both dead. He opened the door to the supply closet and found what he was looking for, a case with various vials and bottles, he pulled out his cell phone and called Art," What's the code to the drug cabinet?"

"Let me find out," he heard Art walking around asking for anyone who worked there.

"I can bust the glass but it'll be loud," Tim said quietly.

"It's probably plexi-glass," Art noted," I'll find out and text it to you."

"Hurry," he hung up the phone and kept searching. Most of the drawers were locked, he tried them all anyway and got lucky. He opened it and grinned, vials of sedatives arranged in a neat little tray with some antibiotics. Tim returned to Raylan, who was looking pale," I found it," he closed the door quietly," This should make you feel better," he pulled some Morphine into a syringe and screwed it onto Raylan's IV port," you're going to feel like you're falling," he said as he pushed the drug.

Raylan's breathing slowed and the tension left his body as he felt the Morphine roll him under," Tim," he said when his partner moved his hand from his side.

"Yeah?" He put on a fresh pair of gloves and started cleaning the wound the best he could.

"You coulda gotten yourself killed," he scolded," you shouldn't have come for me," their eyes met," but thank you."

"I'll always come back for you," Tim worked to stop the bleeds and managed to get the slugs out of Raylans chest and side, he hung another bag of fluids and kept giving him narcotics when he'd squirm.

Finally, Raylan had passed out and Tim was able to clean him up and put steri-strips and bandage his chest and side. He sat on the bed next to Raylan's head and rolled his neck from side to side. Gingerly he used wet gauze to start wiping the blood off of Raylan's face, his eyes opened slowly," You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he lied, but with Tim sponging blood off of his face he couldn't hold the lie," No," he coughed and regretted it, spasming and curling up to sit up.

"I got you," Tim caught him and cradled him against his chest," I promise this won't get weird," he pushed some more Morphine and felt Raylan relax.

"I'm not okay, Tim," Raylan held the back of Tim's arm above his elbow.

"I know," Tim taped the gash on his cheek closed," You've been off your game."

"I'm sorry," Raylan suddenly felt like an ass," I could've gotten you killed."

"Stop it," Tim fussed," just tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't…"

"Why? Because it's illegal?" He shifted and put the head of the bed up to ease the building tension in his back.

"I just can't."

"Ray, half the shit you do is illegal," he shifted himself beneath Raylan so he could still get to his gun if someone found them," I'm not gonna judge you, or tell anyone."

"That albino-lookin' asshole," Raylan choked on his words," I watched them kill him."

"He threatened your family," Tim said matter of factly.

"I gave them permission to," he put his arm around Tim's body and a tear rolled down his cheek," He was gonna kill my little girl."

"That's why Art punched you," Tim put his arm around him," Ray, I've always got your back. No matter what happens," he pressed his cheek against Raylan's forehead.

Footsteps in the hallway, yelling that he couldn't understand. Tim's heart sank and he held Raylan tighter, he grabbed the last syringe of Morphine and pushed it through Raylan's port,' At least you won't feel it,' he watched Raylan's eyes droop and stroked his hair," It's gonna be all right, Ray."

"They're here to kill us," Raylan slurred his words.

"It won't hurt and you won't be alone," Tim buried his face in Raylan's hair, and pulled his gun. Ready.

The door opened, Rachel and Art stepped inside," Tim, Raylan," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is he okay?" Art asked, if he thought something strange was going on between his deputies he didn't draw attention to it.

"I sedated him," Tim replied," I didn't want it to hurt if they killed us."

"You're gonna need some time off," Art closed the door," now let's get him some help.

Tim stayed with Raylan, who gripped his hand tightly and refused to let go, all the way to the operating room. He was allowed the privilege of being there when they put the mask over his face and anesthesia put him under. He alternated pacing the hall and letting Rachel comfort him as the surgeons operated on Raylan. Finally, the doctors came out to get them," He's asking for Tim," Tim smiled," come with me."

Tim sat on the bed next to Raylan and held his hand," Ray?"

"Tim," Raylan tried to roll towards him.

"Lay still," Tim curled up next to him," I got you."

"Thank you," Raylan lay his head on Tim's chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Tim was there through Raylan's recovery, never once leaving his side. He stayed at his house, Raylan terrified to stay alone and falling asleep on Tim every night. They didn't expect anyone to understand, it wasn't anyone else's business. They may never be lovers but the bond between them would never break. Raylan wasn't sure where this would take him, but he wanted to find out," Thank you," he whispered as his eyes closed," for coming back for me."

"I'll always come for you," Tim nuzzled into him and the two fell asleep.


End file.
